


put her on to simmer

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose is at her mum's for dinner when her phone starts vibrating like crazy.





	

Rose looked away from her mum who was stirring something on the stove to check the mobile that was vibrating like crazy in her pocket. It was the Doctor, of course.

She thumbed through to her messages and had to bite back a gasp as she started reading.

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:42 pm] : Miss you already._

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:42 pm] : Our bed still smells like you from this morning._

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:43 pm] : I’m getting hard just thinking about the way your thighs squeezed around my ears while I had my tongue inside of you._

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:43 pm] : Have I told you how good you taste? You taste fantastic._

Rose squeezed her thighs together remembering that morning all too well. It was part of the reason the Doctor hadn’t accompanied her up to the flat to visit her mum. They wouldn’t have been able to keep their hands off each other and she hadn’t told Jackie about the change in their relationship yet.

_[Sent] [7:44 pm] : doctor, i’m at my MOTHER’S_

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:45 pm] : I’m aware. That’s the only reason I’m not buried inside of you right now_

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:46 pm] : I’m thinking of the way it feels when you ride me. So hot and tight and gorgeous _ _  
_ _ _

“Mum, I’ll be right back,” Rose said, clutching her phone. She didn’t give Jackie time to answer, just made a beeline for the loo.

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:47 pm] : I’ll show you when you get home. I know there’s a room with a mirrored headboard somewhere around here._

_[Sent] [7:48 pm] are you wanking_

Her hands were shaking as she typed. As soon as she hit send, she set her mobile down on the sink and went to work on the button of her trousers, yanking the garment and her knickers down to her ankles. No way she was going to let him have all the fun.

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:49 pm] : Picture message_

Rose bit down hard on her lip to keep from groaning at the image of the Doctor’s hand wrapped around his fully erect cock.

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:49 pm] : Yes._

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:49 pm] : Are you?_

_[Sent] [7:50 pm] : Picture message_

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:50 pm] : Gods, Rose, you’re so wet._

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:50 pm] : And I see that you’ve snuck off to the loo. You going to be able to stay quiet?_

_[Sent] [7:51 pm] : i’ll manage. tell me what you’re doing_

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:51 pm] : I’m imagining that you’re the one jacking me off, smiling down at me like the minx you are, not letting me come._

_[Sent] [7:52 pm] : good. you don’t get to come until i do and you still have some work to do_

_[Sent] [7:52 pm] : want your fingers inside of me. always stretch me so good with your fingers_

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:53 pm] : I’m sp close Rose_

She smiled at the typo. He was definitely on the brink.

_[Sent] [7:53 pm] : if you’re good with your fingers i’ll suck you off before riding you_

_[Sent] [7:54 pm] : can’t wait to use the mirror. want to watch myself fuck you_

She was close too but knowing where she was was keeping her from falling over the edge.

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:54  pm] : Need to come Rose_

_[Sent] [7:54 pm] : come for me. all over your hand and thinking that it’s me_

_[Sent] [7:55 pm] : now doctor_

Rose stared down at her phone, waiting for his answer, still rubbing at her clit, breath coming fast.

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:56 pm] : I did not intend for you to take control of that situation._

_[Sent] [7:56 pm] : you love it_

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:56 pm] : Come home soon. I’ll have the mirrors ready._

_[Received: The Doctor] [7:57 pm] : I’ll be ready too. _  
_ _

“Rose, where did you go, love? You better not have run off without so much as a goodbye!” Jackie’s voice was moving closer and Rose quickly flushed the toilet and pulled her trousers back up.

There was nothing she could do about her pink cheeks or wet knickers but hopefully dinner would be short.

“I’ll be out in just a ‘mo!” she yelled. She sent one last message before washing her hands and heading back out to face Jackie.

_[Sent] [7:58 pm] : you better be_


End file.
